indebanvanderingfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Saruman
Zelfs een verslagen Saruman is nog steeds gevaarlijk. -Gandalf over Saruman Saruman de Witte was een tovenaar van de orde van Istari. Saruman was het hoofd van de orde en hoofd van de Witte Raad. Hij was erg jaloers op een andere Tovenaar, Gandalf de Grijze, maar liet dit nauwelijks merken. Saruman woonde in Isengard, een fort van Gondor in Rohan. De Witte had een lange tijd gestudeerd in de leer van de Ringen der macht en de krachten van De vijand. Later, toen Saruman werd verleid door Sauron, sloot hij Gandalf op op het dak van zijn toren, Orthanc. Vanuit zijn fort, Isengard, maakt hij in zijn grotten veel Uruk-Hai met behulp van zijn Orks. Vroegere leven Saruman diende onder de Valar Aulë. De Vala kozen hem, samen met Gandalf, Radagast, Alatar en Pallando, uit om naar Midden-Aarde te gaan en haar te beschermen tegen Sauron. Saruman werd hoofd van de Witte Raad en van de Orde van Istari. Elrond, Círdan en Galadriel zaten ook in de Witte Raad. Galadriel had liever Gandalf gewild als hoofd van de Witte raad. Door Stadhouder Beren van Gondor, werd Saruman Isengard gegeven, een sterk fort in Rohan. In Isengard stond Orthanc, een grote toren waar een Palantir lag. Hij was gespesialiseert in de smeedkunst van de Ringen der macht. Doordat hij hier veel van wist werd hij hebberig en veranderde in een boze tiran. Als Gandalf een goed idee bedacht tegen Sauron, heeft Saruman altijd kritiek. Zo was hij ook volledig tegen de expeditie van Thorin Eikenschild naar Erebor, georganiseerd door Gandalf. Hij viel samen met de andere Tovenaars Dol Guldur aan. Saruman wist dat Sauron hier zat, dus vluchtte hij nog op tijd weg. Toen dit veroverd was bezette de Tovenaar de Irisvelden om te zoeken. Hij vond hier de Elendilmir en de ketting waar de ene ring om had gezeten. Misschien vond hij hier zelfs het lijk van Isildur en zou het verbrand hebben, maar dit is onbekend. thumb|left|Saruman Verraad in Orthanc Saruman werd aangetrokken door de krachten van Sauron, die met hem comminuceerde via de Palantir. Hij riep Radagast op om Gandalf te vinden en te zeggen dat hij verwacht werd. Toen Gandalf aan kwam zag hij dat Saruman opeens een speciale ring om had. Saruman had zichzelf benoemd tot Saruman van vele Kleuren. De Tovenaar vertelde Gandalf alles over Sauron, en vroeg of hij mee wilde doen. Dit wilde Gandalf niet en ging in gevecht tegen Saruman. Saruman won en sloot hem op op het dak van Orthanc. Gandalf werd gerred door Gwaihir, de Adelaar, die gestuurd was door Radagast om door te geven dat Gollem was ontsnapt uit het Demsterwold. Na het vertrek van Gandalf begon Saruman een nieuw ras te scheppen: de Uruk-Hai. Ook schiep de tovenaar de Half-Orks De volgende dag stond de Tovenaar-koning van Angmar voor de Poorten van Isengard en wilde informatie over de woonplaats van de Halflingen en de Ene Ring. Saruman liet met zijn machtige stem horen waardoor het leek of het uit de poorten kwam en zij dat Gandalf meer informatie had, maar een paar weken geleden was ontsnapt en ergens door Rohan zwierf. Dit alles gebeurde in D.E.3019. De Oorlog om de Ene Ring Jacht naar de ring Saruman liet Lurtz met een groep Uruk-Hai vertrekken naar Amon Hen om de ene ring te zoeken. Lurtz kwam niet terug, maar Uglúk, een andere Uruk-Hai ontsnapte uit Amon Hen met een gedeelte van zijn groep en twee Hobbits: Merijn en Pepijn. Toen Merijn en Pepijn ontsnapte en Uglúk door de Rohirrim werd vermoord zat Saruman tijdelijk zonder leger. De Dunlendings kwamen rond deze tijd naar Isengard en boden hun diensten aan. thumb|290px|Saruman Rohan is mijn Saruman kreeg van zijn meester de opdracht om Rohan te veroveren. Dit deed hij door Gríma, de adviseur van koning Théoden van Rohan om te kopen. Gríma zou Théoden vergiftiggen en hij kreeg zijn nicht Éowyn. Dit plan ging bijna goed totdat Gandalf aankwam in Edoras. Hij genas Théoden en stuurde Gríma terug naar Isengard. Gevecht bij de Helmsdiepte Gríma vertelde dat het volk van Théoden zich terug trok naar de Helmsdiepte en dat ze nu onder weg waren. Om ze tegen te houden stuurde de tovenaar Sharku en zijn Wargs erop af. Sharku vaalde en ging dood. Met een nieuw Uruk-hai leger en de mannen uit Duisterland kon Saruman de Helmsdiepte aanvallen. Helmsdiepte was een nederlaag voor Saruman omdat Gandalf, Éomer en de Rohirrimnog op het laatste moment aankwamen. thumb|left|Saruman met zijn Staf Laatste mars van de Enten Toen Saruman bezig was in zijn grotten kwamen de Enten aanvallen, onder leiding van Boombaard. Ze wilden hem laten boeten omdat hij een groot deel van Fangorn had afgebrand. Ze braken de dam open zodat heel Isengard vol water liep. Saruman en Grima zaten als muizen in de val en konden niks doen. thumb|Saruman bij de Hobbits Einde (boek) In het boek (De Terugkeer van de Koning) is het zo dat Saruman en Gríma naar de Gouw gaan en de macht grijpen. Als Frodo Balings, Merijn, Pepijn en Sam Gewissies thuis komen word Saruman ontdekt. Het Gevecht om Bijwater begon. Saruman bleek te verliezen en verklaptte aan Frodo dat Gríma Lotho Balings, de tijdige leider en neef van Frodo had vermoord. Hij zij ook dat nooit meer normaal kon leven. Dit pikte Gríma niet en stak Saruman dood met zijn dolk in zijn rug. Omdat de Hobbits dit niet wilden vermoordden ze Gríma . Einde (film) In de film (Return of the King Extended Edition), gaat het bijna hetzelfde, alleen speelt het zich dan op af het dak van Orthanc en hebben de Enten net Isengard ingenomen. Gandalf brak de staf van Saruman. Gríma wilde zich weer bij Théoden aansluiten, wat Saruman niet toe lied. Hij smeed Gríma tegen de grond en keerde hem de rug toe. Dan vermoord Gríma Saruman door met een dolk in zijn rug te prikken. Legolas kreeg van Gandalf het bevel om de adviseur neer te schieten met zijn pijl en boog en Saruman te redden, omdat hij zeldzame informatie bezat, maar het was te laat voor zowel Saruman als Gíma. Krachten en gaven *Storm. Deze storm liet hij naar de Roodhornpas pas komen terwijl het Reisgenootschap er door trok. Het Reisgenootschap was volledig onder de sneeuw, maar redde het wel. *Bliksem. gebruikt Saruman vooral in spelletjes zoals Lord of the Rings Conquest en Battle for Middle-Earth II. *Vuurbal. Dit gebruikt hij tegen Gandalf in Return of the King Extended Edition als hij naar Isengard gaat om informatie te krijgen. Trivia *Christopher Lee wilde eigenlijk de rol van Gandalf te vertolken. Peter Jackson gaf de rol uiteindelijk aan Ian McKellen. Toch werd Lee uitgekozen voor een andere rol, de rol van Saruman. Bronnen *De Reisgenoten *De Twee Torens *De Terugkeer van de Koning *De Nagelaten Vertellingen *De Silmarillion *The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Categorie:Tovenaars Categorie:Maiar Categorie:Karakters van De Reisgenoten Categorie:Karakters van De Twee Torens Categorie:Karakters van De terugkeer van de Koning Categorie:Karakters van Lord of the ring Conquest Categorie:Vijanden Categorie:Leden van de Witte Raad